Es demasiado tarde
by annt0dd
Summary: Por un mal entendido Kaiba decide terminar con Atem.


Kaiba sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, para ser primavera el clima aun era demasiado fresco.

"Anoche te vi con Bakura" Kaiba dice, con los ojos fijos en Atem. Quien acababa de llegar a su departamento después de haberse quedado toda la noche con un 'Amigo'.

"¿Qué? Pero Kaiba como tu lo puedes-" Antes que pudiera continuar, Kaiba lo interrumpe. "Sólo tienes que responder a mi pregunta, anoche estuviste con Bakura ¿si o no?"

"Yo..." Atem lo mira con ojos demasiado cansados pero Kaiba sólo quería saber la verdad, ya estaba cansado de la gente que están constantemente comiéndose con la mirada a su novio, sobre todo cuando una de esas personas es su ex. "Contéstame." Exige. Sentía que en este punto ya no podía controlar su ira.

"... Si..." Confiesa. "Pero tienes que saber que-"

"¡No quiero escuchar tú estúpida excusa! Hemos terminado Atem, no puedo estar con alguien que todavía no a podido superar a su ex." Anuncia mientras saca un bolso lleno con todas sus pertenencias. Empujó a Atem a un costado mientras a traviesa la puerta, y antes de marcharse añade. "Si te preguntas por qué lo sé, anoche los vi besándose."

Los ojos de Atem se abrieron de par en par, pero en el momento que se da vuelta para poder explicar todo a su novio. Kaiba ya se había ido.

...

Pronto sería de noche y Kaiba sólo admiraba el paisaje frente sus ojos. Todo estaba decorado con los arboles rosados, los pétalos danzando en el aire y el cielo anaranjado. El paisaje era hermoso, pero eso lograba darle más ira.

Agarro sus pertenecías mientras caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Domino City. _'¡Al diablo con Atem y al diablo con todos!'_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tropezó contra él.

El sonido de miles de hojas de papel volando y un par de libros en el suelo lograron poner a Kaiba en alerta.

"¡Hey! ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado!" Grita una mujer, Kaiba se da vuelta con la intención de disculparse o más bien responder de forma grosera, pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpe. "¡No te quedes allí! ¡Ayúdame a recoger todo este desastre!" Kaiba al parecer estaba funcionando en forma automática, ya que no se rehusó en ayudar.

Después de varios minutos persiguiendo los papeles, Kaiba se acercó a la mujer, quien estaba arrodillada recogiendo los últimos papeles o eso era lo que rogaba. "Lo siento por ser tan grosera. Hoy a sido un día terrible." Suspiró. "Lo entiendo." Kaiba respondé, mientras le ofrecía una mano para poder ayudarla, ella accedió, tomo su mano y en un segundo ya estaba de pies nuevamente. "Creo que yo soy el que debe disculparse." Admitió. La mujer sólo dio una adorable y pequeña sonrisa, mientras retiraba un par de pétalos rosados que se colocaban en su falda. Kaiba admiro su belleza, ella tenia el pelo largo y negro y su piel morena brillaba como el oro.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?" Señaló a los libros y papeles que tenia la mujer en sus manos. Kaiba ya se sentía más calmado, por una extraña razón ya no sentía la ira recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo le entregó un par de libros, dando a entender que si aceptaba su ayuda.

"Gracias" Sonrió. "Me llamo Ishizu Ishatar."

Kaiba igualmente sonrió. "Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba.

.  
.

...

Ya habían pasado dos años y es primavera nuevamente.

Atem y sus amigos disfrutaban en el patio trasero de una cafetería.

"Creo que Kaiba te engaño." Dice Mai mientras pintaba sus uñas y Anzu asentía la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

"¿De que están hablando?" Atem deja de lee una revista de moda para mirar a sus dos amigas.

"Sólo piénsalo, ¿Por qué aun estas soltero y él no? Vamos, sabes que probablemente te dejo porque-" Mai deja de hablar cuando Jounochi le frunce el ceño. "¡Tú también piensas que Kaiba lo engaño! No lo puedes negar Jounochi. Tú fuiste el primero en concluir que Kaiba estaba saliendo con alguien más a espaldas de Atem."

"Si, pero no quiero que lastimen más a Atem con ese tema. Es difícil para él, cuando aun no lo a superado. ¿En verdad quieres frotarle en la cara el matrimonio de Kaiba?"

"¡Hey, nunca he dicho eso!" Ella niega la acusación.

"¡Claro que si!"

 _'Matrimonio'_ de nuevo esa estúpida palabra. Sinceramente Atem no quería ver a Kaiba después de su ruptura, pero después de unos largos años de no verse. Se las arregló para sanar lentamente y seguir adelante, hasta que... Ellos chocaron entre si en un supermercado la semana pasada.

Todavía le duele recordar esa escena, la forma en que Kaiba y su nueva novia actuaban tan domésticos, eran adorables y no pudo evitar ver el bulto en el abdomen de la mujer, en un futuro serian una familia perfecta. Dios, Atem no pudo evitar sentir celos. Pero lo peor fue cuando estaban poniéndose al día, Kaiba le lanzo la bomba de que el se va a casar este domingo. _¡Este domingo!_ Le dolió tanto que después de enterarse de la noticia, de inmediato llego a su departamento y se encerró a llorar todo el día.

Incluso en este momento aun no podía soportar esa palabra.

Mai y Jounochi aun seguían discutiendo, Atem se levantó y salió de la cafetería.

Cuando salió del lugar, se encuentro con Yugi. Noto que su respiración estaba agitada con claros signos de haber corrido.

"Lamento mucho la tardanza. Ya están todos aquí ¿Verdad?" Yugi preguntó, pero noto lo ido que estaba su mejor amigo. Rápidamente recordó lo de Kaiba, estaba seguro que los demás habían tocado ese tema tan sensible para Atem. Lo tomó por el brazo y se los llevó a una banca que estaba entremedio de dos arboles de cerezo.

Le dolía el alma ver así a Atem. Claro, en un principio no aprobaba mucho su relación, pero después de conocer a Kaiba de una manera más personal, su punto de vista cambió. A pesar de su seriedad y amor por el trabajo, Kaiba es un tipo bastante decente. Yugi lo respeta y sabe que Kaiba de igual manera, ellos crearon un respeto mutuo entre si. Por eso se le hacia difícil de creer que él había herido de esa manera a Atem.

Atem le había dado la noticia de su ruptura. Estaba furioso en un principio, Atem no paro de llorar hasta el tercer día. Yugi odiaba a Kaiba por causarle tanto daño, odiaba a Kaiba por no dar una segunda oportunidad, odiaba a Kaiba por hacer sentir miserable a su amigo, pero lo odiaba mucho más por no darle una oportunidad para explicar y por remplazar a Atem por otra persona... Yugi ya estaba cansado de pensar sobre esto.

Se sentó junto a él, "Tienes que decirle." Dijo con voz determinada.

"¿Decir que cosa?" Atem habla, actuando como si no lo supiera. Yugi suspira, "Tú sabes, lo que paso con Bakura."

"¿De que sirve eso ahora? De todas formas él se va a casar este domingo." Él negó rápidamente.

Yugi coloco sus manos en los hombros de Atem. "Atem, mírame." Al principio dudo pero luego accedió. "Kaiba merece saber la verdad. Él puede estar bien desde el exterior, pero estoy seguro que él aun sigue dañado."

"No, él no lo está. No quiero echar sal a las viejas heridas. Ya fue bastante doloroso vernos la última vez. No quiero que estemos más heridos de lo que ya estamos." Atem apretó el punte de su nariz, pero Yugi sabe que él esta tratando de no llorar.

"Atem, sé que esto no te gusta, pero por favor, sabes que él sólo te esta usando." Yugi sabe que su amigo lo necesita más que nunca. Él no podía evitar hacerle más daño, pero estaba seguro que está era la única solución. Esto es igual como la última vez.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, de que yo no estoy haciendo lo mismo también?" Sonrió con una sonrisa falsa y una falsa valentía.

"Atem, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que cada vez que estás en una relación con alguien, te enamoras muy rápido y cada ruptura es dura porque tú eres el que termina más dañado. Terminas hecho un lío y vulnerable, la gente empiece a tomar ventaja de ti".

"Pero yo no-"

"Atem, Bakura es un hombre casado y con un hijo. No arruines su relación como la forma en que él arruinó la tuya. Te está utilizando para conseguir lo que quiere. Puede ser un poco imposible pero por favor, tienes que tener un cierre con Kaiba. Yo no quiero que nunca más te hagas daño de esa manera".

Atem suspira, toma la mano de Yugi y la aprieta. "Voy a tratar".

"Gracias." Él sonríe y le da un fuerte abrazo.

...

Actualmente Kaiba e Ishizu viven en la antigua mansión de los hermanos Kaiba, cerca de la ciudad de Domino. El lugar es amplio y vació, Kaiba extraña la presencia de su hermano. Pero sabia que este lugar iba ser perfecta para su familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un fuerte golpe. Rápidamente se acerco al lugar y pudo notar como Ishizu trataba de recoger las pequeñas prendas para su futuro bebé.

Kaiba sin pensarlo ayuda a su novia, mientras comienza a depositar en una caja todas las cosas de bebes esparramadas por el suelo.

"Ishizu, ya lo hablamos. No tienes que esforzarte." Ishizu sólo se ríe como kaiba la toma del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "¿Que es tan divertido?" Dice sin entender.

"Esto me recordó cuando nos conocimos."

"Oh..." Ishizu le tomó de la mano y se lo llevo hacia el gigante patio trasero de la mansión.

"Me gusta este lugar, lleno de arboles y flores de diferentes colores, hasta el aire es tan agradable. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que nuestra boda sea en primavera. Es mi estación favorita, ya que el clima logra que todo sea tan agradable." Ella sonríe, mientras envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kaiba.

"¿Que ocurre? Estas actuando raro." Kaiba pidió. No le molestaba que su futura esposa fuera melosa, pero últimamente el estrés del matrimonio y más el embarazo, han hecho que se se enfade con facilidad.

"Estaba pensando ..." hace una pausa, Kaiba traga. Él sabe que cada vez que Ishizu hace una pausa mientras habla, algo malo va a suceder. "Creo que debes invitar a Atem a nuestra boda."

"¡¿Qué?!" Él la mira. "¿Estás hablando enserio? ¡¿Solo nos quedan tres días para nuestra boda y tú deseas invitarlo a nuestro gran día?!"

"Sólo escucha, sé que suena tonto pero creo que deberían-".

"No, ya no quiero hablar de esto. Atem se puede ir al infierno por lo que me hizo. Me engañó y eso es todo, no merece ser testigo de nuestra boda." Kaiba dejó a Ishizu en el patio, sin poder seguir insistiendo.

Ishizu siente un pequeño movimiento en su vientre.

Ahora se sentía culpable por lo que dijo. Sin duda, ver al ex de Kaiba hace unos días provocaron cierta tensión entre ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que va a durar sobre ellos por toda la eternidad, además, Atem era su ex, su relación estaba en el pasado. Kaiba está con ella ahora y eso es todo lo que importaba. Suspirando y dando un pequeño masaje a su vientre dice: "No te preocupes, tú papá sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para estar solo".

...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Te quiero de vuelta." Bakura lo miró con sus ojos brillantes. Sus manos aún envueltos alrededor de su cintura._

 _"¡¿Qué?!" Atem no está seguro que estaba ocurriendo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Bakura le dio un beso, el hecho de que su ex novio quería que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, le hizo sentir extraño._

 _"Atem-" Se revolvió el pelo como si estuviera mal entendiendo._

 _"Espera Bakura, no puedes estar hablando enserio ¿verdad? Estás casado y tienen una hija de tres años y-y ¡Tengo un novio!" Atem lo rechazó y decidió salir en este instante. El sabía que quedarse era una mala idea._

 _"No debería, pero Atem..." Bakura agarró sus hombros, dándoles un estricto control. Atem hace una mueca de dolor. Bakura le inclinó la cabeza en sus hombros como un apoyo. "... No puedo aguantar más, ¿sabes?" Unos sollozos escaparon de sus ojos. Atem siente pena por él y le acarició la cabeza para confortarlo._

 _El sabía que pasar la noche con un ex era un problema, pero ya era demasiado tarde y él quería tomar tomar un taxi, pero Bakura insistió en se quedara por está noche. Por lo que estuvo de acuerdo. No pasó nada entre ellos. Ellos sólo hablaron y Bakura abrió su corazón sobre su vida, su matrimonio, su trabajo, ¡Todo! Él sólo habló y Atem lo escuchó para luego ir a dormir. Ni siquiera compartieron la misma cama, Bakura le habían ofrecido la cama mientras él tomó el sofá, Atem agradeció el gesto y se durmió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

...

Hoy en la noche iba a ser su despedida de soltero, así que para aliviar la espera Mokuba lo invitó a una pequeña cafetería que estaba afueras de la ciudad. Grande fue su impresión cuando notó el lugar, este lugar contenía miles de agridulces recuerdos.

Esta cafetería era uno de los lugares favoritos de Atem, la mayor parte de su relación la vivieron aquí. Miro su alrededor y su mirada se fijo en los asientos que estaban al lado de la ventana, ese era el lugar favorito de ambos. Mokuba lo guió justo a ese lugar y Kaiba no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

Mokuba lo miro y luego dio una gran sonrisa. "¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Aquí venden los mejores pasteles del mundo". Sintió una apuñalada en su pecho, esas mismas palabras usaba Atem para referirse a este lugar.

Kaiba iba a protestar cuando escuchó como la puerta del local se abría, se detiene un momento para visualizar a Atem. Él le da un ceño fruncido para advertirle que debía retirarse, mientras que Atem le da una señal para poder hablar afuera.

Kaiba miró molesto a Mokuba, sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver con esto. "Vé, habla y por favor no seas tan duro con él." Kaiba quedó pensativo por varios segundo, pero luego suspiró y vacilante va junto con Atem.

Terminaron en la puerta trasera de la cafetería. No es tan ruidoso como en el interior del local o como las calles que estaban llena de gente paseando y disfrutando de la agradable tarde.

Kaiba mira a su ex, "¿Qué quieres? ¿Y como lograste para que Mokuba te ayudará?"

"Te quiero de vuelta." Él dice sin rodeos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kaiba exclama.

Atem retrocede al escuchar la voz de Kaiba, él todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a lo incomodo de la situación. Él ve a Atem rozando su propio hombro antes de hablar, "Fue idea de Ishizu... Es decir, ella le dijo a Mokuba y luego él hablo conmigo."

Kaiba gruño. "¿Ella te invitó a la boda no es así?"

Atem se le queda mirando con los ojos llenos de simpatía. "No la culpo. No tengo ninguna intención ir a tú boda. Sé que es tonto que yo pida que regresemos, cuando solo necesito, no, necesitamos cerrar lo nuestro".

"No" Kaiba responde con una velocidad asombrosa. "Dime, ¿Esto no es lo demasiado suficiente para cerrar lo nuestro?"

 _'¿Enserio? Realmente pensé que Kaiba estaba esperando por mi, ¿De esa manera?'_

"Sí, lo es..." Atem baja la cabeza con decepción. Al ver lo patético que era su ex Kaiba podía sentir su sangre hervir aún más. "Antes de volver con Mokuba, ¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Date prisa, no tengo toda la tarde para tu drama." Él se queja.

"La noche cuando viste el beso entre Bakura y yo..."

 _'¡Esa mierda de nuevo!'_ Claro que le molestaba cuando se dio cuenta de que el ex de Atem todavía sentía algo por él, pero no le importaba, porque ese tipo estaba en algún lugar que a nadie le importaba saber. El sabía que su relación con Atem fue condenado desde el principio, cuando oyó a los demás decir que Atem era infiel, pero él no les creyó y Atem probó a sí mismo una y otra vez que él era leal a Kaiba. Pero se enteró que la relación con su ex nunca había terminado cuando Atem y Yugi estaban hablando de Bakura y de que Atem debía tener un cierre adecuado con ese sujeto. Aun no estaba seguro acerca de los detalles, pero que no quería ahondar en lo más profundo. Todo se selló cuando Kaiba iba de regreso a su apartamento después de un día de mierda en el trabajo, ve a su novio besándose con un completo desconocido, quien después se dio cuenta que era Bakura. _'¡Ese bastardo_ _!'_ Le había enviado una sonrisa burlona detrás de la espalda de Atem.

Así que traer ese tema es como poner sal en las viejas heridas, incluso cuando la herida haya cicatrizado completamente. Todavía duele.

"Te dije que no quiero oír hablar sobre eso." Su cuerpo estaba listo para salir corriendo.

"Por favor, Sólo escúchame ¿bien?" Kaiba se detiene antes de abandonar el lugar. "Es cierto que nos besamos pero aparte de eso, no pasó nada. Me dijo que quería que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, pero yo le dije que estaba saliendo contigo y él ... bueno estaba algo borracho también. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo no te engañe".

"Sí, genial. Ahora me puedo retirar." Kaiba lo deja en ese mismo momento, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

Llegó a su auto y Mokuba lo estaba esperando. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones pero de alguna manera escuchar a Atem decir _'No te engañe'_ una paz reino dentro él. Ya no se sentía molesto con Atem y debía admitir que necesitaba esto, después de todo, Kaiba alguna vez lo amo.

Miro hacia el cielo y luego al paisaje. Ishizu tenia razón, la primavera lograba que todo fuera tan agradable.

...

Hoy es la boda de Ishizu y Kaiba.

Yugi tenía su traje listo, él lucia un ajustado traje negro y una corbata morada que hacia juego perfectamente con su pelo y sus ojos. Caminó dentro de la habitación y se da cuenta de que Atem está acostado en la cama, "Atem ¿Vas a venir?" Pregunta mientras inclina la cabeza sólo para ver a Atem con los ojos cerrados. Atem vestía igualmente un traje negro que emparejaba con una corbata roja. "Tenemos que ir si no quieres llegar tarde."

Atem abre los ojos, "Ya lo es Yugi."

 _'Ya es demasiado tarde.'_

 _..._

Kaiba miraba anonadado como Ishizu caminaba por el pasillo, ella se veía hermosa, el blanco resaltaba aun más su belleza. Kaiba se sentía feliz. Este es el mejor día de su vida, se va a casar con la mujer que ama y lo más importante sus amigos y familiares están todos presentes para presenciar este evento.

Él ve un conjunto de tréboles de cuatro hojas en la parte superior de lo que se supone que es el asiento de Atem.

 _'Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.'_

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y otra vez dirigió su mirada hacia su futura esposa.


End file.
